Full Moon Surprises
by Confusedfan
Summary: Bilbo Baggins,a were-hobbit, is one of the greatest trackers in all of Middle Earth. Retiring after losing his parents in an accident during the full moon, he gave up all hope in ever enjoying the full moon again. After an old friend forces him back out of retirement to help 13 dwarves locate a missing piece of their treasure.Will these dwarves help Bilbo relearn to enjoy the moon?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and (possibly we will find out how this goes =^-^=) most of the story line belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Please let me know if you like!

Full Moon Surprises

Running is the best thing in the world. It sets you free, keeps you from remembering. I think that is the only reason, I love the shift. Otherwise, it is my bane, the only reason to hate myself. Don't get me wrong it is a beautiful thing, but for were-hobbits who have lost their family, their pack, it is difficult. Hobbits usually have big families, big packs. Big families usually mean closer packs, more tight knit groups, with closer bonds between each member. To be fair the Tooks did ask if I wanted to go running with them. It's just, just not the same. My wolf mourns the race between my mother and I. The comfort my father gives, when I lose the race. After a long hunt we would curl around each other. I wish they hadn't gone hunting without me, or that they took me with them. Then we would at least be together.

This full moon was different. There were new wolves in the area. A new pack. They smelled different than a were-hobbit. Instead of grass and earth, they smelt like stone and soot. They smelled _powerful_. After a quick hunt I rushed home, hoping these new wolves did not stay around for long. Curled on the rug next to my bed watching the moon set, I felt the shiver of change run down my back. Relaxing my muscles to hopefully ease the change a little I felt bones start to pop and crack. My golden fur retracted slowly, then faster as if it were racing my muscles. Soon a young hobbit, with honey tea colored skin and glowing green eyes, dragged himself onto the bed. With a moan and slight stretch, to slightly relieve the tension of the shift, drifted off to sleep. Once Bilbo was comfortable on the bed, he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

The next morning dawned bright and early. With a groan and soft thump on the ground, Bilbo slowly maneuvered his abused and sore body into the kitchen. In his birthday suit he doesn't even think twice in creating a scrumptious breakfast with huge portions of bacon, eggs, and sausage. He hoped these would ease his roaring stomach, and re-energize his muscles a bit faster. Slowly he shuffled into his room to change into proper attire, for it was always after the full moon that someone came to visit him.

After luncheon Bilbo took a smoke break outside. Bilbo felt his body relax fully in the warm sunshine. His relaxed didn't last long because the breeze decided then was a perfect time to blow an electric scent into his poor, sensitive nose.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo yelped jerking up right while both hands clapped over his nose.

With a chuckle Gandalf stated, "Well my boy, I see that your nose is as sharp as ever!"

While glaring at Gandalf, Bilbo wiped his dripping eyes on a pocket-handkerchief.

"Well, if your scent would not try and spark my poor nose off it would possibly be better than now!" Bilbo exclaimed with a broad grin.

With a chuckle and sparkle to his eye Gandalf stated, "It is lovely to see you as well, Bilbo."

Shifting out of the breeze so he could no longer be in full effect of Gandalf's scent Bilbo smiled, "It is wonderful to see you as well! Can I invite you inside for some tea? It has been so long since you were last in the Shire."

"That it has! Unfortunately Bilbo I have business to attend to here in the Shire." Gandalf sighed, "you don't by chance have any idea where I might find a were-hobbit with a very sharp nose, now do you?"

Bilbo froze. With wide eyes he squeaked, "N-n-now, why would you be looking for a sharp nosed were-hobbit?"

With a knowing smile Gandalf lightly stated, "Oh, just to bring out an old friend who decided it would be a good idea to tuck himself away."

With a glare in response to the raised eyebrow, Bilbo raised a finger towards Gandalf. "Now see here I am perfectly happy 'tucking myself away'! I do _not_ need any meddling wizards trying to change me, for what they believe is the best! You are still very welcome to tea, but this matter is closed!"

"Bilbo," Gandalf sighed, "They died 20 years ago. They would not wish for you to stay at home, and wallow the rest of your life away! I guess if you are sure. . .?" Gandalf raised his brow at the firm looking hobbit standing in front of him. Then broke out into a grin, "That's settled you will just have to come anyway!" With that he turned around and marched down the road to shout a little ways away, "I will see you tomorrow! Afternoon, Bilbo!"

To that Bilbo's jaw nearly hit the ground with his shock. Then Gandalf was gone nearly as quick as he had arrived. With a groan Bilbo smacked his forehead against his front door, "What have I been drug into."

\(^o^)\ ~ \(^o^)/ ~ /(^o^)/

The next day Bilbo stood in front of his over stocked pantry. He didn't know what Gandalf had in store for him, but he knew it was going to cost him a lot of food.

Reaching, his hand back to rub the back of his neck, Bilbo sighed, "Whatever he may want, just say no. The answer is no Bilbo, remember that!"

He started at the sudden ringing of his door bell. With a curious glance at the clock, he made his way towards the door.

Slowly edging his door his door open, he started with huge eyes, at a very muscular were-dwarf. A beta he knew with absolutely no doubt in his mind. He also could smell how powerful this wolf was.

"Well," The bald were-dwarf all but growled out, "I didn't think you would be an omega. Dwalin, at your service." With a bow he took his cloak off, and hung it on a peg. With another sniff to the air he made his way towards the smell of food in Bilbo's dining room.

After a few moments Bilbo closed the door as he turned to stare at the were-dwarf's back. He noticed the grey-blue hair and the tattoos across his scalp and his biceps. He was more than likely the second in command, but of that he wasn't sure. He slowly followed the beta wolf into the eating area, glad that he made a roast as well as a chicken. There were vegetables and fruits although the meat completely out matched them. They were mostly there for Gandalf although he knew he would eat some of them as well. Though he was not sure about the dwarf in his home, as he opened his mouth to ask if this 'Dwalin' needed anything else, the door rang. With a deep sigh he braced himself, for what else Gandalf had in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns all rights to characters! I just had the story idea. . . sorta. . .

A/N: Thank you for favoriting this story! I wasn't sure if people would like it. Hopefully I will be posting new chapters every Wednesday or Friday. We will see how well it goes! ;)

Chapter 2

Reaching the door for the second time that night Bilbo sighed, resigning himself to his fate. Once the door was open he gave a shy, more like nervous, smile to another were-dwarf.

"Good afternoon, Balin at your service," The grey haired dwarf said with a bow.

Bilbo gave a slight insecure bow and responded, "Bilbo Baggins, at yours."

Spotting Dwalin's green cloak Balin smiled, "I see I am not the first to arrive, eh?"

Bilbo shook his head in the negative then questioned, "I'm guessing there will be more?"

With a small smile Balin just nodded. Turning he walked in the direction of the delicious smelling food. Catching sight of Dwalin on one side of the table, Balin smirk, "Well I didn't think my own brother would beat me here!"

In answer Dwalin stated lightly, "Well if you had followed me, rather than going through town you would have arrived with me." Smiling widely, Balin walked over and clapped him on the back. He watched as Dwalin stood then together they both slammed each other's foreheads together.

Standing outside the dining room Bilbo watched all this with a mouth in full agape. He was stunned, simply stunned! Was this normal dwarf tradition, slamming heads together? He hoped they did not expect him to do the same. Now, all he knew is that he had two violent betas in his home with more on the way. Just as these thoughts were starting to spiral through his head, the doorbell rang.

Picking his jaw up off the ground, Bilbo thanked Yavanna for the foresight in eating a big meal at luncheon. As well as the many biscuits at tea time, contemplating how many guests he would have in his home Bilbo, made towards the door. Hopefully Gandalf would be among them. Otherwise, he may have a few too many territorial disputes his poor home would be unable to cope with.

Opening the door he froze in near horror at the two young were-dwarves on his porch. The two boys tumbled in, with pretty much a bang. "Hello! I'm Kili," the dark haired one said proudly.

"And, I'm Fili!" The blonde said grinning mischievously. Both boys where complete opposites of each other. The blonde were-dwarf was by far an alpha in training. He was big and muscular, with eyes that had a small blue sparkle. His eyes were sky blue with a hint of seduction to them. While the dark haired one was smaller, with big dark chocolate eyes that showed all his emotions for the world to read. He was definitely an omega which calmed Bilbo down to have another omega in the house. Beta wolves were always more in control of themselves while around omega's. Especially omega's that were a part of their pack, these wolves were a definite part of the same pack! His nose never lies.

"Bilbo Baggins at your service." Bilbo said much easier than with the first two beta wolves.

Both boys smiled brightly then bounded off fallowing the smell of food. When, all of a sudden, the dark haired Kili turned around loudly proclaimed, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Boggins!"

Bilbo found himself chuckling and giving a smile to the young omega earning himself a dazzling smile, and a quick wave had the boy scampering after his, possible, brother. After resigning himself to door duty with a chair to sit on, and wait for whoever else to arrive. He just knew this would not be over until the true alpha arrived. Just getting comfortable the bell rang for the third time. Sitting up immediately he grabbed the handle, and opened the door with a smile.

This time there were three dwarves standing in front of his door. These three dwarves were definitely related; they each had red in their hair. Just in different shades.

The first dwarf gave a bow and said, "Dori at your service! These are my brothers." Pointing at the dwarf in the back with silvery-red hair that was spiked in the shape of a star, Dori stated, "this is Nori, and my youngest brother," nudging the smallest of the three with big hazel eyes and rich red hair, "Ori."

Nori and Ori both nodded and stated, "At your service." While their oldest brother smiled proudly.

Bilbo just nodded and smiled, "Wonderful to meet you. Please help yourself to dinner."

As soon as they were bustled away Bilbo headed back towards his chair by the door. Thinking of the three brothers, he knew the elder two were betas while the youngest was an omega. Dori had hazel eyes and dark red hair with more brown to both, while Ori had a dark forest green tint to his eyes. Nori's eyes were a beautiful light brown, nearly a caramel mocha mix. Altogether they were good looking brothers. Bilbo was still really thankful he had Kili and Ori in his house as well. Two omegas from the same pack was definatly better than just one. It was even better than absolutely no omega all.

After the three brothers he met Oin and Gloin. Both were betas, the main difference between the two was the fact of how much grey was in Oin's hair. It was just straight grey. While Gloin had light brown hair with light blue eyes, his brother's eyes were grey. To be honest Bilbo was unsure how old Oin was, but he definitely knew that he was extremely calm to be around.

The last three to arrive was Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Bifur had near black eyes with salt and pepper hair. While he was a beta, Bofur added a third omega into his home. Excluding himself of course. Bofur wore a ridiculous hat over his deep chocolate hair and rich big brown eyes. The thing that made him unique for and omega though was the fact that he smelled just as strong as a beta. It was a big surprise when Bombur came in last. He was a huge beta, not huge in Dwalin's muscular sense, he was huge in he ate just as much as hobbits do. Bombur had brown eyes that were similar to Bofur's eyes just slightly lighter in color, and cherry brown hair. All three brothers were overly friendly, and marched toward the smell of food.

Bilbo checked all the dishes and was happy to admit he had enough food for all the were-dwarves in his home. His only concern was the fact that their alpha was most certainly not among them. Dwalin was the closest were-dwarf this pack seemed to have, so he must be the second. But where was the alpha? They were obviously a pack, possibly the pack he smelled two days ago, but again where was their alpha?

Slowly each were-dwarf slowly fell silent, but Bilbo was too deep in thought to hear the decrease in sound. As the noise slowly drifted out of Bag End, Bilbo startled when the only noise that occurred was his bell. Surprised Bilbo glanced through the door into the dining area, where he saw 12 pairs of eyes staring at him with intense interest. Bilbo froze with a blush rising up to his cheeks. With an awkward cough and a shake he managed to get himself moving toward the door.

Reaching the door had Bilbo freezing for an entirely different reason. That reason was because of the thick, heavy presence that seemed to seep from the other side of the door. This was definitely the alpha. He could feel the power and control that he exude. In the shire there were alphas, but the main difference was due to the power they held. Bilbo was stuck trying to pull in a breath of air, while simultaneously open the door. With all of his own power he managed to squeak the door open to the most handsome of were-dwarves he had ever seen. Which was compared to the few he had just met, if he was being honest with himself, Gandalf had introduced him to were-elves and were-men, but these were his first were-dwarves. The alpha before him was in possession of dark black hair with the most startling blue eyes he has ever seen. Looking behind the alpha he saw a smirking Gandalf smoking lightly on his pipe.

"Well now Bilbo, my boy, are you just going to leave us on your front porch, or are you going to allow us to rest our weary feet?" Gandalf questioned much brighter than he probably should have.

"When you said a were-hobbit would be able to help us, I did not think you would have been meaning an _omega_." The stranger said with a sneer as he entered Bilbo's home.

Bilbo's jaw hit the floor faster than one of Gandalf's many firecrackers going off. With a glare of his own Bilbo quietly stated, "I had no notion of the _rudeness_ I would be receiving from a _guest_ that a _friend_ was bringing otherwise I would be less inclined to allow any some-such visitor into my home." With a final glare at a shocked alpha, Bilbo turned to his longtime friend and exclaimed, "Gandalf, I thought you said I would have courteous guests in my home not a foul mouthed alpha that thinks he is king in _this territory_!"

With a bright cheery smile Gandalf nodded to the struck dumb alpha and quietly said, "I do apologize to you dear Bilbo, if I had known about the treatment I would have recommended someone else. Although you are by far the best qualified were-hobbit for this job I figured you would enjoy the hunt just as much as you once did."

With a huff Bilbo waved both of them into the dining area where each beta and omega greeted their alpha with bright smiles and slight grabs at his fur coat in a show of respect. Bilbo and Gandalf sat a small ways away in order to watch the exchange between members. While the alpha got comfortable between Dwalin and Fili, Bilbo leaned closer to Gandalf to get his attention.

"What in the world, have you all but dragged me into Gandalf?!" He slightly snarled.

Gandalf just smiled his secret smile and quite happily said, "If there was any other way of pulling you out of that shell of yours I would have done that, but seeing as you are very reluctant to part with it," Gandalf shrugged, "They will let you know what it is, they have need of you to do. For now just watch and wait while our dear Thorin pulls up his courage."

(x_x) /(-_-)\ (^,^)

Thorin was not impressed. No omega ever talked to him like that it was just unheard of! His presence usually scared them into doing as he said just to get away, but this little omega actually talked back to him!

He leaned over to Dwalin in order to growl, "What do you make of this omega?"

Dwalin just smirked as he glanced over at the little omega chatting with Gandalf in their little corner, "Well for starters he is a cutie!" When Thorin gave a deep growl Dwalin's smirk widened into a full out grin, "He is very watchful, and I would eat both my axes if he has not pegged each of us in the proper pecking order. I would bet he even knows about, Fili being your heir."

At this Thorin raised his eyebrow and looked at the now huffing omega next to Gandalf. He was in agreement with Dwalin this omega was adorable, but he would kiss his second before admitting it to anyone.

"Are you sure he is that sharp?" He questioned instead.

Dwalin just nodded seriously, "He is."

With a quick nod Thorin stated, "Alright we will give him a shot." With that he continued eating and shooting covert glances at the golden haired, green-eyed beauty across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J.R.R Tolkien owns all character rights. I own my dreams. . . although it could be the aliens. . . must work on that. . .

A/N: To the amazing, awesome, phenomenal, spectacular, and downright amazing (oops said that twice, but it bears repeating =^-^=) followers and likes. . . I LOVE YOU! You make writing this story so much fun! xD Special shout out to freefall-gypsy: your comment/review made my day at work! I couldn't stop smiling all day after reading it! Sadly, I was only partway through this chapter and was unable to post it as soon as you would want, BUT here it is now! Sorry again for the delay! :}

Enjoy ~Confusedfan ;)

Chapter 3

While slowly settling down Bilbo noticed the slight looks Thorin kept shooting him. Feeling a blush slowly start to rise, he quickly turns his head to watches Bofur who happened to be sitting next to Nori. These two were obviously trying to ignore each other. Narrowing his eyes Bilbo watched suspiciously until he saw Nori's older brother, Dori, leaning slightly against him forcing him closer towards Bofur. While, Bombur kept Bofur leaning towards Nori, in order to prevent his brother from placing more food on his plate. With a smile, he slowly realized that these two families were trying to encourage a mating. Bilbo watched fascinatedly the blushes and apologizes between the two, as they also turned to growl at each member of the conspiring family member.

Laughing lowly to himself, Bilbo also took a deep breathe of the pack in his home. They all smelled similar due to their pack interactions, but each member had a unique smell as well. Ori had an old pine smell of books and lead ink as well as a sweet apple undertone. While his brother, Dori's smelled as though he rolled in cinnamon and cedar leaves before he came in. He registered Kili as aspens and maples with a mix of something. Bilbo's brow furrowed, what was that smell? Smelling mostly aspens and maple he thought deeper. Then it hit him, it was hazelnut! With wide eyes he followed his nose towards the blonde young alpha besides, the group's current alpha. Fili smelled of hazelnut and smoke, with a very small hint of maple on him. The only reason for this, Bilbo knew was due to a mating. With wide eyes he watched the mated pair with avid attention. Both of them were slightly leaning into each other, as well as ever so slightly brushing against each other.

With an even brighter blush on his face Bilbo turned away from the couple, and growled at himself. He knew he was un-mated and had very little involvement with mated pairs, but still he was a grown hobbit! He knew how mates worked and acted, why did this couple fluster him? Glancing quickly to Fili's left he saw, and smelled why. Thorin. He smelled of freshly fallen rain, and oak. The slowly fading blush returned with a vengeance. Without a doubt in his mind Bilbo knew he was attracted to this big, fierce alpha. Squirming in his seat drew slight attention from Gandalf to himself. Before Gandalf could speak to poor Bilbo, Thorin stood.

"My pack, we have all come together to right the wrong that has be fallen, our home." At this each member growled low and, if Bilbo was being honest, quite frightening. Picking up at the end of the growl Thorin growled out, "The precious treasure, that ensures our right to the Lonely Mountain, Erebor, has been stolen. With Gandalf's help we may have found the perfect Tracker for this service." Looking straight into Bilbo's eyes Thorin said quietly, "Mr. Baggins will you allow us the honor of your skills?"

With wide eyes Bilbo sat frozen. He was trapped. Sending a sharp glare at a chuckling Gandalf, Bilbo knew what he had to do. With a deep breathe to calm himself, he nodded. The cheers were deafening. Each were-dwarf howled, stomped, and yelled in absolute delight. Bilbo gave a tiny smile to each wolf, until his eyes reached Thorin. Thorin's eyes blazed with an unknown light, that caused Bilbo to squirm uncomfortably in his seat. Quickly, Bilbo turned to Gandalf who had just patted his shoulder.

"You are most certainly the bravest hobbit I have ever met. Were-hobbit, or not," Gandalf smiled brightly with a soothing rub down his back.

(=^_^=)\

Thorin's thoughts raced at Bilbo's nod. His wolf howled for pure joy, and he knew he was in trouble. Once Bilbo looked away from him he growled quietly at himself. Dwalin leaned away ever so slightly from the pissed off alpha.

"Ya know," he commented softly, "if you really want him nobody here would judge ya for it."

Thorin's sent a dark look at his longtime friend. Dwalin just started laughing, until Thorin took a swing at him, then he put up is hands in surrender.

"I was just stating facts!" Dwalin defended with a very large grin on his face.

"Well, don't," Thorin growled harder, with a venomous glare still aimed at his friend.

Trying to cover his smile Dwalin lifted his glass in a silent toast, and took a long drink to somewhat appease his friend and alpha. Once Thorin turned away Dwalin started plotting the best way to _encourage_ his friend into mating the cute omega on the opposite side of the room.

\(^o^)/

Bilbo couldn't stop the blush from rising to his cheeks. He was beyond embarrassed that Gandalf knew what was happening to him. He had hoped that since the were-dwarves were new around the area they wouldn't notice the change in his scent, but he had forgotten about Gandalf. Gandalf knew Bilbo very well, and would notice straight off the bat!

"Don't you _dare_ get any notion on trying to set me up in a failure of a relationship!" Bilbo softly snarled trying to look menacing.

Gandalf just broadly grinned, "I would never dream of setting you up like that, my dear boy!"

Bilbo continued to glare at him causing him to miss the bright and calculating eyes of a few were-dwarves that were sizing him up.

"Well now that we have your approval for this quest, we may as well take care of the legal work that is involved!" Balin gleefully stated clapping his hands.

He immediately spun around to grab one of the bags at his feet. Pulling out a long roll of paper and an ink well, Bilbo sighed. He thought the whole 'legal' aspect was dumb why not just take his word that he will help. A Baggins never goes back on his word! What would his father say! I mean really! Taking the paper that was held out to him he mentally rolled his eyes. Why is that everyone deemed it important to spell out the way he could possibly die?

Skimming through the list Bilbo froze with big eyes. "Now how in the world am I going to die by a 'fiery demise'?!"

At his outburst the dwarves quieted down their merry making. Thorin rose and said, "We are requiring you to track down our most precious stone. The Arkenstone! It has been stolen by the once fierce dragon Smaug. Now though he uses his evil henchmen the warg riders in order to complete his dirty deeds!"

At his outburst each were-dwarf stomped their feet and howled their agreement. All of them missing the disbelief on their hired tracker's face, slowly he finished signing his name wishing he had asked more questions before he had started signing the cursed contract in front of him.

Turning big doe eyes on Gandalf he begged, "Please for the life of Yavanna it is not _that_ warg rider! Gandalf you would not scheme me into some silly plan involving them?"

Gandalf hesitated but grabbed Bilbo's arm, dragging the nearly distraught were-hobbit out of the room. Only three pairs of eyes aware of the conflict between the two. While all the rest of the pack was continuing with the party they had begun.

(-_-;)\

Gandalf brought him to his father's old study. After the door clicked closed, Bilbo spun around with a growl.

"You cannot expect me to go up against the monster that killed my parents!" Bilbo shouted at Gandalf.

"Bilbo the only way for you to overcome this rut you have put yourself in, is to fight the demon inside yourself. To change your surroundings, become part of a pack, for the first time in 20 years. Bilbo you deserve to have happiness."

Bilbo snarled, "You talk of fighting the demon inside of myself. Not going out and actually fighting the real-life monster in the flesh and blood! You want me to change, but Gandalf that is a lot harder to do for me then you think. I have been alone for too long. I am not going to change that easily, and it is foolish of you to believe that I will change so effortlessly!"

Neither one of them noticed when the door un-clicked itself, and drifted ever so slightly open. Both being too busy trying to force the other to understand.

Gandalf just sighed deeply, "Dear, dear Bilbo change is effortless, it is one of those things that you do without even realizing it. I dare even say that you are changing right under that nose of your's!" Gandalf leaned over in order to knock heads lightly with Bilbo. "Your parents would not wish for you to rot away. They like the rest of your family would wish you to bond with an alpha, which is your birth right."

At this Bilbo jerked back, "I may be a strong omega, but that does not make me more eligible than any other omega around!"

Gandalf laughed loudly, "Bilbo that is the most absurd thing you have stated in a long while! Did you forget about that poor young were-elf that courted you for quite a while, before he finally gave up?"

Bilbo blushed brightly remembering his run in with that young elf. Honestly he did feel bad about his refusal, but he was all wrong. His scent was not of rain and oak. Shaking his head Bilbo mumbled unconvincingly, "I do not remember any such thing!"

With a raised brow Gandalf mildly stated, "Play the fool for as long as you wish, but Bilbo, remember who you were. See how you have changed! Fighting the monster of your nightmares will allow you peace that you so rightly deserve! Then if by happenstance you change as well, well I guess you should have no complaints at that as well. Now why don't you calm down, and see where this adventure takes you hmm?"

At this Gandalf bustles out of the door before Bilbo has a chance to argue his need of change. With a frown and a furrow to his brow Bilbo leaves his father's study not noticing the silent shadow that is on the other side of the door.

/(*x*)\

Bright eyes watched the sweet omega walk towards the room where the rest of the pack was located. Their host Mr. Baggins was most definitely unique. Not only did he smell as sweet as honey suckles, he also had a faint scent of warm brown sugar. It was tantalizing, but he saw the way their alpha looked at the lonely little omega. This was sure to be a very interesting journey if Dwalin had his way. Not that he would help that stuck-up guard, he would eat his tool set before he did anything of the sort! Not to mention the adorable challenge he was desperately trying to avoid. He just wished his brother would clue in. He is an adult, and does not need family interference! No, he will get his omega the way he wanted to not by coercion of family members! Besides he knew his brother would soon be focusing on a new 'problem' his other brother was about to bring into the game. Oh yes, this will certainly be the biggest adventure they will all embark on.

With a soft whistle he turned and moved normally into the room. Heading slightly behind the second he paused.

Shrugging he leaned forward and whispered, "If you want some ideas and or plot advice on your new project, I would possibly have some information on our newest little cutie." With his message delivered he slipped quietly back to his seat with a broad grin on his face. Since the dark look he was receiving certainly told him he would be having an interesting visitor in his rooms tonight. Not that he would give this information away for free. Oh no, he was not dumb.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns wonderful characters!

A/N: Hope you guys keep enjoying! :) Happy Late Halloween! Sorry about the delay!

Chapter 4

The next morning Bilbo woke with the worst headache on the planet. The first thing he noticed were all the smells of rock and trees coming from behind his door. The second thing he noticed was the smell of fresh rain and oak coming from close by. Startled Bilbo jerked around, and found himself in bed with Thorin. How the hell had he gotten into the same room as Thorin?! Bilbo racked his brains, and all he could really remember was being forced into a drinking party with Ori, Kili, and Fili. Bilbo glanced down with a furrowed brow then sighed with relief. He and Thorin were both still fully clothed. That was a huge sense of relief. They had just shared a bed. No more, thank Yavanna! With relief in his heart Bilbo slipped from the bed, and rushed out of the room.

Going towards the kitchen Bilbo started making pancakes, bacon, sausages, and oat meal. Since their journey would be starting today the least he could do is make a huge morning meal for all the were-dwarves to start seeing him as part of the pack. Out of all the were-creatures in this world were-dwarves are of the most protective, and territorial of all the wolves out there. Not that there were only wolves out there. Bilbo remembered meeting a few bears and big cat weres although it was mostly due to Gandalf's fault.

With a frown plastered on his face, Bilbo continued mechanically cooking without realizing the groans and thumps of dwarves being woken with the sound of sizzling meat, and baking bread from pancakes. It wasn't until Bilbo heard the first throat clear, that he spun around in surprise. With a bright red face, he saw at least five pairs of eyes staring either at him or the wonderful food spread along the counter.

Clearing his throat Bilbo stuttered, "W-would you all like to help yourself?"

Watching as excitement crossed half the faces, while the other half turned thoughtful. He gulped suddenly wondering if he made the right decision. Turning back to the fried eggs he was making he startled when a gruff voice grunted behind him.

"Fried eggs and ham are the best way to start a journey. None of those poached eggs."

Turning around startled Bilbo started at Thorin. He was fully dressed, and looked like he could careless for the eggs before the start of his journey. He was just ready to be on the way to go right now.

"Alright. . ?" Bilbo said quietly in his confusion.

With a regal nod Thorin went, and found a seat next to a grinning Dwalin. Turning back to the eggs Bilbo, stood slightly frozen. He was still wondering what happened, he finished up Thorin's claimed eggs, and slid the plate over to him.

With eyebrows raised from all around the room Bilbo just shrugged, "He asked for fried eggs." As if that explained everything and it kind of did.

With a chuckle Gandalf appeared around the corner with a slightly haggard looking Nori. "Well, Bilbo you seemed to have tamed the beast, so to speak." With another chuckle Gandalf grabbed some porridge.

"Gandalf, you truly are funny," Bilbo mocked back with a glare still mad at the man for keeping secrets that he would have rather known, before agreeing to the conditions of his service.

After breakfast, the pack moved around Bag End picking up their discarded clothes and robes preparing to leave. Bilbo moved swiftly around his home with his only thought being about what things he may need for this trip. He was just starting to pack multiple sets of trousers and waist coats when he realized that he had no idea as to the location he was being started at. He knew from past experience that he should pack clothes for all weather, but he still should figure out where they were first heading too.

Coming out of his room with a pack of clothing that was durable and light Bilbo sniffed around silently. Quickly he made his way towards the back. He dodged Fili who seemed to have Kili penned to the wall next to the study. They were out of the way so Bilbo did not stop very long to ponder what they may have been doing. Heading to the back through the dining room where Balin, Oin, and Bombur seemed to be making plans. He left Dwalin, Ori, and Dori in the kitchen and headed around the corner to one of the few trees in his backyard. Ironically enough it was an oak tree the two of them were standing under having what appeared to be a major discussion.

"I don't care whether you believe they may be able to help or not Gandalf! We are not going, or stopping in Rivendell! I refuse!" Thorin spat out ferociously.

Gandalf messaged his temple then placed his hand together in a steeple, "Thorin." He stated simple, "I do not believe you are fully aware of the challenges, and supplies we are in need of. Now that Bilbo has agreed we may as use his connections and assistance to the full of his potential. Where is the point in acquiring help when you won't even put the offered help to use?"

At this Thorin growled lowly before Bilbo's honey suckle and brown sugar scent hit him full force in the nose. Bilbo recognized the stiffening of shoulders and braced himself to be on the defensive, just in case. Little did Bilbo know, Thorin was actually fighting to keep his wolf under his control. When he finally turned around the only evidence of his struggle was that his eyes were brighter blue.

Bilbo swallowed nervously taking the show of alpha as a sign of anger. "I was j-just wondering where we will be starting from. Since I only know what was taken, and the culprit that you all believe is responsible. I am sure you don't have anything for me to track here with you. . ." Bilbo trailed off slowly.

The cause was due to the nearly feral look that sparked in Thorin's eyes. Glancing quickly at Gandalf for reassurance in his safety Bilbo nearly cried when he seemed just as unsure.

"We will be heading back to the site of the theft. Erebor. It will be few weeks journey, and then you shall lead us to The Arkenstone." Thorin practically purred out. Well, to be honest it was more of a rumble. It was not overly important how he said it, all Bilbo knew was it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. The tone made him nearly melt.

"O-o-okay," Bilbo stuttered with wide eyes. Then he bolted as quickly as was physically possible inside his home.

(^ ^) (^*^) (^ ^)

Thorin stood stalk still under the oak tree he and Gandalf had been talking under. He had no clue what had come over him. Slowly he glared over his at a softly chuckling wizard. He glared harder at the wizard when Gandalf just laughed all the more at the poor alpha.

"If only you truly knew what that meant, Thorin." Gandalf stated wiping some tears from his eyes. "If you truly knew you would not be giving me that look. You would be less confused about your own instincts at the same time!"

"Do not patronize me wizard!" Thorin growled, griping his hair he tugged, "If the entire trip is going to consist of this battle between me and my senses, we shall have to come up with other precautions for the safety of my pack!"

With a snort Gandalf stated lightly, "If you did not feel the ridiculous need to fight your instincts we would not be having this discussion the first place!" With a glare now on his face, "I should also warn you that should any harm befall _my hobbit_ there will be so very much hell to pay." With a crackle of energy shrouding the wizard at his words Gandalf marched back into the house, Thorin just snorted and growled a warning under his breathe.

He did NOT appreciate the claim another had onto the hobbit his wolf seemed hell bent on having. He did figure that by the time this month was up, his wolf will have calmed down. His attraction was nothing more than curiosity of a new adorable omega wolf integrating himself into his pack. If by this time next month he was in the same boat maybe he would start the tentative wooing process. MAYBE! Thinking back to the smell of honey suckle and brown sugar Thorin wondered for the thousandth time if he may have bitten off more than he could chew.

Shaking his head he glared at the ground. No, Thorin was always in control of his body there is no if, ands, or buts about it. He was the perfect alpha. He would control his instincts the same way that his father and grandfather had. They had beaten the training into his skull. He would not for the life of the Durin Lineage let them down. Regardless of how wild his instincts might go. With all those thoughts in his head Thorin slowly headed back into the house trying to figure out the best way to avoid any more instinct flare ups.


End file.
